335th Theater Signal Command (United States)
The 335th Signal Command (Theater) is a multi-component signals unit with soldiers from the United States Army, U.S. Army Reserve, the Active Guard Reserve (AGR) and Department of the Army Civilians (DAC). It is a subordinate command to the United States Army Reserve during peacetime. During wartime, it is operationally controlled (OPCON) by United States Army Central (ARCENT). It is the U.S. Army's senior Signal (communications) organization operating in Southwest Asia in the United States Central Command (USCENTCOM) area of responsibility. It provides dedicated theater level command, control, communications, computers, and intelligence (C4I) support at the U.S. Military's strategic level in the USCENTCOM/USARCENT AOR. Current leadership * Commander: Major General Lawrence W. Brock * Deputy Commander: * Deputy Commander (Forward): Brigadier General Kaffia "Belle" Jones * Chief of Staff: Colonel Gary Major * Command Sergeant Major: David Walters Subordinate units during peacetime *Headquarters, 335th Signal Command (Theater); East Point, GA *359th Theater Tactical Signal Brigade (TTSB); Fort Gordon, GA **324th Expeditionary Signal Battalion (ESB); Fort Gordon, GA **392d Expeditionary Signal Battalion (ESB)); Baltimore, MD **490th Signal Company Tactical Installation Networking-Enhanced (TIN-E); Columbus, OH **982d Combat Camera Company (Airborne); East Point, GA **300th Public Affairs Detachment; Fort Gillem, GA **317th Military History Detachment; Fort Gillem, GA **45th Military History Detachment; Fort Gillem, GA * 415th Chemical Brigade ** 92nd Chemical Battalion ** 457th Chemical Battalion ** 485th Chemical Battalion ** 490th Chemical Battalion * 209th Regional Support Group (RSG) ** 450th Chemical Battalion ** 468th Chemical Battalion ** 472nd Chemical Battalion ** 94th Chaplain Detachment * 505th Theater Tactical Signal Brigade (TTSB); Las Vegas, Nevada ** 98th Expeditionary Signal Battalion (ESB); Mesa, Arizona ** 820th Tactical Installation / Networking Company (TIN); Seagoville, Texas ** 319th Expeditionary Signal Battalion (ESB); Sacramento, California ** 453rd Chemical Battalion; Bell, California *** 307th Chemical Company; Bell, California *** 308th Chemical Company; Vallejo, California *** 355th Chemical Company; Las Vegas, Nevada *** 374th Chemical Company; Sacramento/Riverside, California & Las Vegas, Nevada * 4th Battlefield Detachment Subordinate units during wartime *Headquarters, 335th Signal Command (Provisional) **11th Theater Tactical Signal Brigade (USA) **160th Theater Tactical Signal Brigade (USA) **359th Theater Tactical Signal Brigade (USAR) **261st Theater Tactical Signal Brigade (DE ARNG) Campaign participation credit *Republic of Vietnam *Operation Desert Shield *Operation Desert Storm *Operation Enduring Freedom *Operation Iraqi Freedom Operation Enduring Freedom and Operation Iraqi Freedom Shortly after the 9/11 attacks, the 335th Theater Signal Command mobilized reservists and active Army personnel to Camp Doha, Kuwait. Unit move to Camp Afrijan in 2005.It continues to support both Operation Enduring Freedom and Operation Iraqi Freedom with an enduring presence in the USCENTCOM/USARCENT AOR. Shoulder sleeve insignia Shoulder Sleeve Insignia. Description: A dark blue vertical rectangle arched at top and bottom with a white border, in width and in height overall having in base the polar section of an orange globe with white grid lines and issuant therefrom two white-edged orange flashes with points converging at top center. Symbolism: Orange and white are the colors associated with the Signal Corps. Dark blue signifies the atmosphere and the flashes and globe are symbolic of the unit's worldwide communication capability. The shoulder sleeve insignia was approved on 30 October 1985. Distinctive Unit Insignia Description: A gold color metal and enamel device in height overall consisting of two quadrates conjoined with point up, the left quadrant of white, the right of black, surmounted by two orange lightning flashes chevronwise and extending above and below the quadrates; in base, a green open wreath of Live Oak, all above a semicircular gold scroll folded back at the base of each flash and inscribed, "READY LIGHTNING" in black letters, areas between quadrates and flashes at top and quadrates and Live Oak in base are pierced. Symbolism: The white and black quadrates and the lightning flashes symbolize the organization's day and night mission to direct and coordinate the operations, training, administration and logistics support of assigned and attached units. The Live Oak, the State Tree of Georgia and a symbol of ever-ready strength in reserve, also alludes to the organization's origin and home station at Atlanta, Georgia. Orange and white are colors used for the Signal Corps. The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved on 10 December 1971 for the 335th Signal Group. It was redesignated for the 335th Signal Brigade on 24 December 1984. The insignia was redesignated for the 335th Signal Command on 16 April 1986. Past Commanders References 335th Theater Signal Command Websites as listed below in external links. External links * Official Site * "335th Theater Signal Command" on the U.S. Army Reserve Site * "335th Theater Signal Command" on "The Institute of Hearldry" Site * "335th Theater Signal Command" on GlobalSecurity.org 335